fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/Across
---- ”So, V, you’re suggesting we draw them out by attacking their national monument?” ”Yeah. The Attayans are super nationalistic, they’ll take the bait. ”Be careful, though. They’ve got some gnarly phalanxes in their main force. You’ll have to rely on ranged casters. ”Aight. The landscape is pretty rocky and uneven, so that’ll help break up their formation. Do you think we should put together a--“ “That's it? You don't want any more? I made plenty, so there's no need to skimp on the portions, you know." ...huh? Vayla shot back up in her seat, silence washing over her mind as Alice cut her discussion with fellow Valevs of The Collective abruptly short. A bit of worried panic shot into her as she attempted to mentally catch up. ...There’s more food? Uh, fuck, what to say, what to say... Vayla gazed down at her plate. Empty, aside from he crumbs around the sides. Crumbs she’d normally pour into her mouth like some sort of animal if nobody was watching. But a whole new plate? Nah, she stopped by Momor and picked up some Taco Bell on the way here. Vayla just had to try the brand-new Momorian Taco Special. And she sure as hell didn’t regret it. Whatever that surprise meat was, she loved it. So yea, she was full. She looked up at Alice with a kind, grateful, yet apologetic smile. A swiftly crafted attempt at peace came forth. Surely, she’d understand, and Vayla could get back to contemplating the conquest of The Attayan Empire. “... Nah, I’ll pass. I ate a bit earlier, so I’m not very hungry.” And just as quickly as Alice woke her, she began to drift back into a sea of relentless thoughts, concentration shifting elsewhere. Just let Vayla finish her planning, and they could go on to have a nice night. Crisis averted! “...sorry to have made something so obviously contrary to your tastes.” Goddammit. Vayla’s face scrunched up in annoyance. Two seconds, she wanted just two seconds to finish her goddamned war plans. The muscles in her body began to tense up, begging for SOLSTICE to back off. But nothing came except for a deadly stare, gleaming doen upon Vayla, demanding an answer out of her mouth, less it be strangled out of her. Vayla leaned forward, speaking with every ounce of strength she could muster. ”Uh, excuse me? I just said I wasn’t very hungry. That doesn’t mean it was bad. What’s your problem?” There. Now leave it at that, please, so we can have a good day. “Pretty insensitive...” GODDAMMIT. “...to eat before you came over. Thoughtless, even. I cooked all this food for you, so you’d be able to have multiple servings. You’re basically spitting in my face.” A shot of anger blew past the last few restraints and barriers of good will she had left. She loved the food! She just wasn’t hungry! The fuck did Alice want from her? Her fists slam onto the table, the silverware trembling beneath her as she shot up from her chair, eyes dead focused on Alice. The indignant look in SOLSTICE’s eyes only served to piss her off further. ”What the hell are you on? What kind of mental gymnastics do you have to perform to get all the way there!? I just said I wasn’t hungry! I ate earlier because I was hungry! It’s that simple!” For a moment, she hoped that was it. That Alice would leave it there, maybe even apologize. Vayla could simmer down, apologize back, and they could have a nice day. The food was pretty good, maybe she could have a bit more... She really, really hoped Alice wouldn’t push this issue any farther. “Don’t you fucking call me stupid!!” FUCK. ME. A shatter. Alice’s plate is nothing more than porcelain shards beneath her hand. She takes a step forward with a snarl, a wolf preparing to rip the head off her prey and savor the blood that comes out. “You’re the one who was stupid here, anyways! Definitely thoughtless! Just can’t resist the urge to stuff yourself before a date, huh!?” Vayla is cut off before she can object. “I did this all for you, but you won’t even fucking bother to take another bite, even just to soothe my heart! What the hell is wrong with you!?” “I didn’t mean anything by it! What’s wrong with you!?” Frustration engulfed her. Why couldn’t Alice just drop it? Why couldn’t she just shut up and let Vayla do her work? She gripped the sides of the table, splintering the wood in her grip. “What the hell happened to you to make you think this is at all reasonable!?” For a moment, it was calm. Alice stood in place, unmoving and dazzled. To Vayla, it looked like confusion had left her stunned. Finally. She looked down at the table. Ack, she cut her hands... Not to mention the sizable cracks arcing across the wood. It wasn’t fair of her to have broken Alice’s table, that was her bad. Nothing a few temporal incantations can’t fix, though. With a soft wave of her hand, the shards of wood began to reverse back into place. It was serene, watching the slow, lovely flow of time picking up the pieces of her rage and fixing them back into something beautiful. Stuck in a wonderful trance, she watched the cracks shrink and mend until it was as fresh as new. Maybe she should apologize to Alice, too. Breaking the table was pretty rude of her. With a calmed and sober smile, she looked back up and at her beautiful girlfriend just in time to meet SOLSTICE’s fist. Everything flashed white for a moment. The blow met its target, and in a moment, she was out of her chair, staggered on the floor, blood trickling down the side of her face. Pain wracked her body, but it wasn’t so much as an itch compared to the astonishment that left her paralyzed. She could barely comprehend what just happened. She... She hit me? She was frozen, in shock and awe. Alice, no, SOLSTICE, just hit her. Vayla wiped the blood off her cheek, gazing down and into her palm. Anamnesis would regenerate the injuries, but... Seeing it, in front of her, reignited every last spark of fury inside of her. How... How could Alice do this to her? The betrayal gnawed at the growing emptiness in her gut. She hit me. ”Y-You hit me.” Vayla turned to glare back at SOLSTICE. She was just... standing there. Looming over her. She tries to say something, but Vayla doesn’t listen. Alice... Alice just insulted her, stripped her of her pride. And she was standing above Vayla... It felt like Alice was laughing at her, mocking her with overwhelming height and stature, looking down at her like nothing more than an injured puppy. Like Vayla was beneath her. It was humiliating, infuriating, being seen as small, weak, puny, insignificant, nothing, fragile, frail... It was festering inside of her, driving her to stand up, the hatred swirling inside, a torrent sparking her to redeem herself and strike back. She stood up, reeled back an arm, and unleashed every last ounce of deep-seated desire for redemption in a single blow, to take back what was stolen from her. It hit. SOLSTICE flew back across the room, crashing into the table and obliterating it in the impact, splayed out on the floor among the wooden debris. She was left wheezing and gasping for air, coughing up blood onto the floor. She was sick, broken, grievously injured, the lower ribs doubtlessly broken and having pierced her insides. Alice fell to the side, putting her hands to her mouth in a desperate attempt to hold it all in as she vomited up the half-digested, blood-infused remains of the very food she was so fucking proud of. She made no attempt to get up, tears of distraught trickling down her face and onto the floor. Hacking up a storm, she lied there, clutching her chest in excruciating pain, pain that came from more than just the physical blow. Vayla took a step forward, gleaming down at her without remorse. She derived no pleasure from this, except for the satisfaction of having taken her pride back. Alice wasn’t going to die; her regenerative abilities would cover such wounds. This was a message. ”Never, ever lay a fucking hand on me, Alice.” She spat out with a vile spite. Alice, hitting her? Her girlfriend? The thought was... infuriating. Alice made no response, instead lying on the floor in a pathetic display of weakness, bawling her eyes out and holding her chest in the fetal position. Clearly, she couldn’t take what she could give. ”I’m going home.” That was it. She wiped the last stain of blood from her mouth, turned around, and made towards the exit. If Alice knew what was best for her, she’d clean after her own damn mess and leave it at that. Maybe they’d talk this out again tomorrow, if Alice was being less of a little shit. Regardless, she opened the door and took a step outside. Crunch. In an instant, the bones in her foot shattered, flattened by a stomp with only the intent to pin her in place. Before she could do so much as turn around, SOLSTICE gripped her neck from behind with enough crushing force to pulverize the throat if she so much as put in a little squeeze. She had Vayla pinned on either end, like a board of wood, ready to snap with a single strike. “You aren’t going anywhere.” SOLSTICE let out a finishing strike to the spine, snapping the thoracic region in two flawlessly. A broken cry of pain erupted from Vayla as Alice flung her back inside, onto the cold, hard ground. Vayla collapsed onto the floor like a rag doll, bottom half brutally mangled and twisted. Her right foot was disfigured to the point where standing up would’ve been impossible- if she could even move her legs to stand up. SOLSTICE took a moment to loom over her, a cold-blooded murderer above her prey. If Vayla turned around to see, maybe she could’ve spotted the small dot of sorrow and regret in her gaze. But all she could see was the result of Alice’s rage. ”YOU HIT ME! Y-YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!” The tears were still streaming down her face, body trembling. As expected, the physical injuries barely inhibited her, but did leave her as a disgusting mess. And now, it was time for her to extract revenge. “WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?” Vayla couldn’t respond. She couldn’t speak, much less move. But she could think. She could think of how angry she was. How pissed off she was. How much it hurt. How lower half of her body was rendered a dead weight, a flimsy bag of flesh detached from her body. How scared she was, that SOLSTICE was going to kill her and leave her for dead. But if she could think, she could plan. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m going to die, someone help-'' ''...I hear you, V. Upset and disgusted distress lined the voice of the voyeur Vayla, ringing out in the shattered host’s head, but along with that distress was confidence and vengeance. Alright, look, you’re going to need to stay calm. At the last moment, pull a Recall and strike. I’ll be with you every step of the way, okay? ...okay. SOLSTICE flipped her over, so she could look Vayla in the eyes while she was talking. She lifts Vayla into the air, by her neck, ready to snap her spine a second time. A break in the cervical section of the neck would do just fine. “You... How could you do this to me? What is WRONG with you!?” She exclaimed, voice coarse, furiously shaking Vayla’s nigh-lifeless body. “ANSWER ME!” Not yet. The fog of war over Alice left her blind with fury, her temper flaring up higher, and higher. Anger towards Vayla, for shattering her trust and love, for not only defiantly ignoring her kind actions, but then to attack her out of nowhere... Vayla, through her own hazy scrutiny, could see it. There was going to be no reasoning with Alice, and at least right now, Alice would not be holding back. It scared her, but more than that, it hurt Vayla, that she would turn on her so quickly. The searing pain inside was only equal to the throbbing confusion and betrayal plaguing her. Knowing that Alice was sparing no mercy dealing with her love. But if Alice was willing to break her like a lamb and put aside all remorse, so was she. “SAY SOMETHING!!” Alice began to squeeze, as if attempting to choke a response right out of her throat in some twisted act that she surely saw as justified. Her teeth were bared, the great, stoic war-leader of the country now a feral animal on the offensive, the rabbit pinned beneath her grasp, claws digging into the skin. Because, in the end, wasn't that how Alice saw all of her lovers? Rabbits, cute little fluffy things that she adored on a good thing, but earned no real respect from the big, bad wolf. And the moment they did something that upset her, Alice was more than willing to put them in their fucking place. All of this pain and desire, now directed towards pulverizing the small woman known as Vayla. First, the thyroid cartilage began to fracture, splintering and ripping into the flesh. Her innate regeneration attempted to repair the damages, but the force left no room to repair to. Second, the trachea. By now, the thyroid itself was torn to shreds, blood and saliva bubbling up in Vayla's throat, the salty taste falling on her tongue. Then came the esophagus, and with it, the larynx, crushed to a pulp of gore. Most would have died far before now. But Vayla was alive, and worse so to Alice, still not saying a word. The only response came from those beady, hate-filled eyes, ignoring every last line she spat out. Alice was done waiting. Her hands tensed. “SAY SOMETHING BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK INTO TWO FUCKING PIECES!!” Alice soared across the room, directly through the wall as if it were no more than paper, crashing through the shrubbery and mowing down the meticulously-raised plants, snapping some in half and uprooting others. She slammed into a tree with an unceremonious thud, alongside the creaking snap of bone. Dust kicked up in the surrounding air, fading just in time for her to begin struggling back to her feet. ”Something.” The wide-grinned revolutionary of red stood directly behind where Alice was just a moment ago, only a small trickle of blood staining her right cheek. Time magic was one hell of a spell. She wiped it off, nearly fresh as new. An ember sparked in her eyes, a blaze of glory ready to burn, the intense, bitter, wild emotions being channeled into battle fervor. The strategical assistance voices returned in applause, cheering in their quick and decisive strike. Ha! There we go, girl! Beat her ass for my undead pleasure, beat it good. Vayla couldn’t help but feel the vigor rise in her as she prepared for Alice’s second wind. As Alice rose from the ground, bruised but not broken, all Vayla could see were tears. A wet, puffy, red face, hyperventilating uncontrollably, her hair dirty and messy and clothes torn apart. For a moment, a twinge of guilt pierced Vayla’s soft heart, sympathy arising upon such a humiliating sight. That didn’t last long. “Y-you’re... You’re mocking me!?” Alice cried out, clenched fist at either side, chest heaving with each emotionally wracked breath she took. “H-How could you this to me!? Don’t you love me!?” She ranted off, screaming incoherently, completely unable to properly compose herself through the intense sobbing and yelling, even if the physical injuries were all but gone. ”I told you, Sol. Don’t fucking hit me.” She really couldn’t feel remorse at the same time as she was being blamed. Not exactly the most efficient strategy of sympathy. Vayla began a march forward, a little battle intuition telling her that this wasn’t over. “You got lucky last time, having caught me flat-footed.” She couldn’t help herself. The contagious laughter of Valevs in her head were not quite enough to drown out Alice’s quick response. “A-Are you even taking me seriously!? Do you even love me!?” Her face was redder than before, embarrassment and distraught infused with the rising tides of madness, and Vayla sure as hell wasn’t helping. She... she was laughing at her! Vayla was making a fool out of her! She couldn’t let it stand. “Am I taking you seriously?” A frown temporarily fell over her. What a stupid question; did Alice even know her? But, Vayla was willing to indulge, reaching out with a hand and beckoning her to bring it on. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Without a word to say through her grit teeth, she was gone in a flash, moving with a flash of speed Vayla herself didn’t expect. A warning rang out. Watch the head. She brought her hands up just in time, skidding back against the fine stone tiles in recoil from Alice’s blow. She snarled in annoyance, and made a second dash. Behind. Only a word of warning, with not a second of doubt as Vayla spun and lashed out with a roundhouse, her prediction dead on as her foot met Alice’s stomach, staggering her back into the wall. A perfect opening. On the offensive, without a moment to lose, unleashing an unrelenting flurry upon Alice. She kept her guard, arms up to defend her face, tanking the blows. Alice retaliated swiftly An uppercut swung through the air, flashing through the space Vayla was in just a moment before. Alice couldn’t recover in time to prevent the aerial hook from nailing her in the face, the magic-infused punch knocking out a tooth. It fell on the ground, rattling in a small, bloody pool. Keep the offensive. A simple order. Normally, it would be wise to back off, but Vayla wanted to finish this. She made a second risky jump into the air, soaring around in place to reel up force, before lashing out with a match-ending blow! Vayla crashed through the wall, smashing through a small, ornate stone statue standing on the lawn. Several cuts emerged through her shirt, and she could feel bruises forming on her back. H-how did she know..? Vayla struggled to her feet. SOL had responded impeccably, faster than what should have been possible. No, she hadn’t responded at all. She was moving before the attack came out. Christ, that was a one-in-a-million play. How the hell did she call that? They didn’t have the time to rest on their laurels. Her footsteps pounded against the earth. Get up and hang in there. I’ll run diagnostics. With a grunt, she forced herself up, raising her arms to her face as another swing came down from above. Directly to the chest. Vayla spat up blood in recoil, stumbling backward and clutching her chest. SOL’s piercing eyes held nothing but contempt, now, the tears becoming less and less frequent. “Slippery bastard.” A grim pleasure was overtaking SOL, joy in seeing the object of her distress submit before her. SOL marched forward, watching Vayla scramble away beneath her until her back hit the wall of the house. There was nowhere left to run. She looked down at Vayla, and swung. Spot on. The hit collided with her face, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. SOL could feel the crunching beneath her strength, the blood splashing onto her knuckles, yet it only drove her forward. It was a work of art, releasing all that anger so Vayla could see just what she did wrong. After what seemed like an eternity of swinging, and swinging, Alice paused to look at her work. Broken and bent nose, teeth missing, teary and red. It struck Alice. She felt... bad. Alice kneeled down, looking at her cute, broken Vayla in the eyes with a loving, motherly gaze. “...Are you alright, Vayla? I-I didn’t mean to hurt you...” Guilt poured into her heart as she put a hand on either of Vayla’s cheeks, watching the wounds gradually rewind. “I was just trying to defend myself, that’s all. You understand, right..?” Alice was trying to convince herself more than anything, that they deserved to move on and forget now that Alice has won. Dearly hoping that Vayla could look back up at her and give her what she deserved. She did. Vayla spat in her face. “G-AHH!! What the hell?” She screamed, backing up and wiping off her face. Any sadness and sympathy she had, Vayla instantly vaporized with that stunt. Alice raised a fist and wound it back. “Y-YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU-” An uppercut connected with the jaw, launching SOLSTICE into the air and across the grass, slamming into the ground. Vayla forced herself up, Anamnesis repairing her pretty face back into what it once was. Alice had looked down upon her, again, with the same condescending, humiliating attitude. Disrespect. A snarl, followed by a scream. “...how fucking STUPID are you!? YOU THREW THE FIRST BLOW, YOU HYPOCRITICAL FUCKING BITCH!” Alice wept like a baby. It was too much for her, to get rejected and horrifically denounced by her true love, someone who she long to spend her entire life with. She knew the words were true, but couldn’t accept them. And Vayla hated that. “Vayla, I d-didn’t mean it, I-” ”SHUT THE FUCK UP! There is NO damn reason to hit my ass over FUCKING FOOD! Now sit your ass down and quit while your soul is still attached to your PATHETIC MORTAL COIL!” Her body is trembling in contempt. Alice humiliated her, tossed her around like a doll, broke her and attempted to smash her face in, and she thought she was the victim..? Vayla stared down Alice. She was sobbing, still. Lying on the ground, a disgusting mess of contradictory feelings. If she knew what was best for her, she’d stop fighting and get back in her house. What’s left of it. “Y-YOU WHORE!” Fucking hell. “I-I’ve done everything for you! I cook for you, I clean for you! Why can’t you look past this one thing!? Why are you backstabbing me like this!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” The words just poured out of her mouth, an endless waterfall of vile hate from her wounded heart, leaking misplaced and nonsensical emotions that she just couldn’t contain. She slams her hands against the ground, clawing up dirt and crushing pebbles in her grasp. And in a moment of false clarity, she gets up. ”I’LL KILL YOU!” Vayla stands, calm and stoic externally, awaiting her charge. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Oi. V. I worked out her analytical formula for predicting your movements. Ready? Good. Let’s finish this shit. SOL flashed forward, blinking directly in front of Vayla. Vayla rose a hand to block to incoming punch, exactly as she predicted. The guard barely missed SOL’s attack. But the confident gaze on Alice faded into fear as temporal magic shifted Vayla’s stance. Instead of hitting Vayla directly into the solar plexus, her fist found it’s way into a freshly-conjured knife, directly thrust into her knuckles. Alice screeched and pulled back, her hand horrifically mangled and torn, two entire fingers missing. This small moment of weakness was all Vayla needed. A hop-forward, followed by a flurry of light slashes. Normally her barrier would easily block and adapt, but the Caelum-infused dagger specialized in tearing apart magical defenses, allowing her to cut deep before it could adapt. You’re right. She can’t predict magic. Vayla can’t help but have her excitement ignited by the adrenaline of battle. The pain and surprise faded from SOL, and she swiftly attempted to retaliate, putting all her strength into a finishing blow. She’ll predict left. You know what to do. Vayla took the note and dodged to the left, but just as SOL’s punch was about to hit, time corrected itself and placed her to the right, the punch whirring through the air beside her. Vayla wrapped her own arm around SOL’s, holding her in place as she swung with the other arm, driving the flaming white knife directly into SOL’s skull. The first hit only pricked her, but Vayla followed up with a punch on the dagger, like a hammer on a nail, driving it into her head. It clearly wasn’t enough to kill, as Alice slaps Vayla away. It hurts, but not enough to stop Vayla. Alice, on the other hand, is disoriented, in part due to the knife having burnt through the barrier and into her skull, bone shards blasted into her soft brain. But, she’s still standing. The barrier hasn’t adjusted to your time magic. Finish the job. SOL charged directly forward, her predictions and composures abandoned in favor of senseless anger. Not like it mattered, as Vayla unleashed her trump card, and stopped time. Everything is still. Gotcha. Vayla only had a few seconds before SOLSTICE adapted and overcame the spell. But she didn’t care. She only needed one. Vayla planned on unleashing a lethal blow. Snap her neck... But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Looking into those troubled eyes, frozen so Vayla could see every swirling emotion, the self-doubt and fear... Vayla felt a soft sense of kinship. That this girl, Alice, needed help. It would be so easy to kill her and get it over with, but... Vayla loved her. Time is about up. She could see the temporal magic shaking. Vayla would long for more time to just look into Alice’s eyes, but unfortunately, that’s the one thing she didn’t have. A single, mighty blow, slamming into Alice’s chest. Time resumed. Alice doesn’t know what happened. One moment, she was running towards Vayla. Now, she was flying away, her chest busted and ribs shattered. She tumbled across the ground, to a slow stop, wheezing and struggling. Her vision was weakening. The brain injury was too much for her to just ignore. And as she saw Vayla walk over to her, she flinched, cowering in fear. “P-please... Don’t kill me...” A desperate plea. She wanted to fight, but the fear struck her. And Vayla saw that. As Vayla kneeled down beside her, she winced and looked away, denying her death. “I’m not going to kill you.” Vayla leaned in next to her in sorrow. She felt bad, now, for ruining Alice like this. But someone had to do it. She herself wasn’t too much better- Anamnesis hadn’t completely repaired her foot, and her nose was still a ‘lil twisted. But it wasn’t anything lethal. “Are you okay, Alice?” Alice sniffled and looked back at Vayla, comforted by the kind words. They relieved her heart, just a tiny bit. “...no...” She burst into tears and reached up, attempting to hug Vayla, to have Vayla tell her that everything would be alright. Vayla didn’t hold her back. “Heal up, Alice. Your wounds aren’t lethal. I’m... I’m leaving.” She stood up. It tore her to do this, but she just couldn’t get over the hatred inside of her, no matter how much love throbbed in her heart. She needed time to forget about this. Alice raised her voice to object, but Vayla couldn’t bear to listen. Except for one thing. “D-Don’t leave me, Vayla... I love you...” “...” She turned around and looked at the battered, artificial human. She needed help. Vayla knew she needed help. And... that’s her purpose, the Vayla purpose. To stand up and fix the flawed and confused. Vayla hated the things Alice did to her, but she also hated the idea of not being able to fix it. She rejected that idea. So as she opened the portal and stepped inside, to go to another realm, she only had one thing to say back to Alice. “I won’t.” Category:Blog posts